


Dark/Evil

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: AUctober 2019 [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Evil Will, M/M, Surgery TW, also please do not steal livers from people, evil tw, horror fic, i wont write that, may be distressing to some so proceed with caution, medical horror sort of, no relationship abuse, vivisection tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: Evil Solangelo. Not suitable for those who may be distressed by horror.I do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicohasahappymeal
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Dark/Evil

**Author's Note:**

> The author does not endorse doing any of what is in this fic

(blood, gore, graphic descriptions of surgery/vivisection, general evilness, reference of cannibalism. I completely understand if you skip this, it’s borderline horror)

Will felt like a kid in a candy store- for the first time in months, he was alone for a surgery, which meant he could have fun. Will didn’t put the patient under like he was supposed to- no, he wanted this one awake, missing the thrill of watching the patient’s terror as he worked curiously. Of course, he wasn’t a complete monster- he made sure there wouldn’t be much pain, using the same anaesthesia he used to perform neurosurgery, which required the patient to be awake.He also injected a fair dose of succinylcholine- muscle relaxant. He didn’t want the patient moving, after all. Will snapped on his gloves, wiggling his fingers a little before looking to the table of surgical implements laid out. A warm thrill shot through him, and he felt the childlike grin spread on his face. “Now, what shall I do first,” Will grinned, running his hand over the assortment of scalpels. He picked up the second and held it up, examining his crazed expression reflected in it before he brought it closer to the patient. The patient couldn’t whimper, couldn’t move. Will rather liked the way a single tear ran down the side of his patient’s face. 

Will made the first incision, watching as blood globules pooled around the blade in small enough quantities for it not to be a worry. He peeled the flesh back with his hands, carefully inserting a device to hold open the wound. He repeated the procedure to get past the muscle and fat layers. Ah yes, the liver. You could remove a lobe of liver and the patient would live. Liver was one of Nico’s favourite delicacies, and Will wanted to treat his boyfriend for his birthday. Will carefully clipped the main vessels- hepatic portal vein, hepatic vein, hepatic artery- and then he could begin. He changed to a more appropriate scalpel. Liver was soft and squidgy, foamy even, so it was easy to cut. It didn’t take very long to remove the lobe- as much as Will was a sadist, he considered himself ethical- he never removed anything that couldn’t be replaced, disecting for fun only in ways he knew wouldn’t cause lasting damage. Usually, at least. He did occasionally like to amputate or paralyse the particularly bad patients he had. Will cauterised the wound as he went, ensuring the patient couldn’t bleed to death. Once he was satisfied the liver wouldn’t haemorrhage and once he’d set the lobe of liver on ice, he carefully unclipped the vessels, satisfied that the patient wouldn’t bleed out. He closed up carefully, stitching as delicately as he could. He looked back up to the patient’s face, the relief that it appeared to be over, but the fear, the betrayal- that’s what Will liked to see.


End file.
